Bucket
|Source = Franchise}} Bucket is a Viking who appears in ''DreamWorks Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk'' series. True to his name, he wears a bucket on his head. The bucket serves as a protection for his skull, which had been fractured in a Dragon attack years ago. It also contracts whenever a storm is on the way. Like Mulch, Bucket is a fisherman, and has a hook in place of his right hand. Biography ''Life with Dragons Bucket made his first appearance alongside Mulch in "How to Start a Dragon Academy", having just completed a fishing run. Unfortunately, their catch was soon eaten by Dragons. Later on, Snotlout and Hookfang scared a bunch of fish into their fishing nets, earning their thanks. Bucket then sold a sheep to Mulch in "Viking for Hire", but was refused payment. Gobber, who was taking on some of Stoick's responsibilities, gave them a pair of weapons and had them fight it out. During the events of "Animal House", Bucket and Mulch were the first to discover that the chickens and yaks had stopped giving eggs and milk. Bucket's tightening bucket alerted Stoick and Gobber to an upcoming storm. In "Alvin and the Outcasts", Bucket then led the villagers into forest to evade Alvin the Treacherous and his men. However, he inadvertently led them to the villagers when he went back for a little girls stuff lamb. He, alongside Mulch aboard their boat had been attacked by a wild Thunderdrum in "How to Pick Your Dragon", who later becomes Thornado, Stoick's dragon. He only says "no more what?" for he was expecting Stoick to finish his sentence, they are later returned to the village by Stoick and Hiccup. In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man", he painted both of Stoick and Hiccup's portraits, one with Hiccup as a buff man and a more accurate one. He was praised by Stoick and the other villagers and was mentioned to be the best artist in town. Bucket then stood guard over Heather during the events of "Heather Report, Part 2", when she was revealed to be working with the Outcasts. However, Bucket was knocked out by her and she escaped. Bucket was then an commentator alongside Mulch for the Thawfest Games in "Thawfest". In "When Lightning Strikes", Bucket then stood by Stoick, Gobber, and Mulch in defending Toothless against Mildew and his mob when they believed him to be the cause of the lightning raining down on Berk. Bucket then fell down a hole in "What Flies Beneath". He then found out that the hole was made by a Whispering Death and was briefly attacked by it. In "Gem of a Different Color", Bucket then traded his set of axes for one of Snotlout's so called 'stone of good fortune', which were actually Changewing eggs. Bucket was then attacked by one of the Changewings that came looking for its eggs. He then participated in celebrating Bork Week in "We Are Family, Part 1". War with the Berserkers In "A View to a Skrill, Part 1", Bucket, along with Mulch found a Berserker boat they thought had hit an iceberg. However, the Berserkers then tried to commandeer their boat when Bucket saw something the Berserkers were digging out of the ice. Bucket was able to defend himself against them until Hiccup and his riders arrived and drove them away. When Hiccup discovered that it was a dragon, Bucket asked if he could keep it as his own dragon but turned it down when he learned that it was a Skrill. Bucket tried to fight off the Speed Stingers in "Frozen", but was stung and paralyzed by one. First Dragon Race Bucket and Mulch served as judges for the Dragon Race. Discovery of the Dragon Eye Bucket was fishing alongside Mulch when Ruff, Tuff, Barf and Belch tried to scare them by posing as a sea monster. They then saw Trader Johann unconscious in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1". Bucket was then part of Berk Council when it decided to allow Hiccup to go beyond the Archipelago's borders in "Imperfect Harmony". In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", Bucket and Mulch then watched as a rogue dragon and it's rider attacked a ship. Bucket then described the dragon to Fishlegs, but Bucket was scared off by the sketch. Getting a Dragon Following Dagur's attack on Berk during the events of "Team Astrid", Bucket, along with Mulch and several others joined Astrid's Auxiliary team. Their first practice was to ride on broomsticks and run in a single file. Bucket tripped over, causing the entire line to fall and earned Astrid's displeasure and twenty push-ups. He and Mulch then shared a Zippleback named Whip and Lash. Together they trained. Bucket and Mulch then assisted in defending Dragon's Edge from Dagur's fleet. When they met the twins in battle, they were almost like a splitting image, thus the twins commented that they looked like 'a mirror'. Attack on the Dragon Hunters Bucket and Mulch took part in Hiccup's mission to retrieve the Dragon Eye in "Shell Shocked, Part 1". However, they found the Dragon Hunter Island devastated, so Hiccup sent the A-Team back to Berk. Physical Appearance Bucket is a tall Viking with a long blonde beard. He wears a tunic with scale mail armor covering it under the belt. He has a small brown vest covering the top of his shoulders. He also has a hook in place of his right hand. Like his namesake, he has a tin bucket lodged on his head to protect his fractured skull. Personality Due to his serious head injury, Bucket acts very dimwitted and dull-minded, as well as forgetful and absentminded. He is scared of storms, mostly due to the thought that his bucket will attract lightning and make him less intelligent (though Hiccup was the one that figured out that metal attracts lightning) or because it contracts and causes severe pressure on his head. His injury also awakened great artistic talent, and he made two quality paintings of Hiccup and Stoick, but the second painting was more truthful of Hiccup's appearance; the first was not. He also has a soft side when he heads back to the village for a little girl's stuffed lamb because he claimed he couldn't resist the look in the little girl's eyes which causes Mulch to remark, "Aw, Bucket, your bucket's hard but your heart is soft." Abilities and Skills Bucket may to be unintelligent warrior but his heart is very soft to help others, which makes him a great warrior for the tribe. Strength and Combat He is able to lift two running Berserker soldiers each with one hand and is able to sit on one of them in ''A View to a Skrill, Part 2. Painting He is a very good painter and he does most of the portraits for chiefs and their children. Fishing He, along with Mulch, are fishermen. Farming Bucket, along with Mulch, are farmers, who take care of yaks, sheep and chickens. However, Bucket always forgets that sheep give wool, yaks milk and chickens lay eggs. Bucket Predicting As proven as the Mulch bucket gets tighten on his skull the bigger the snow storm. His predictions are normally accurate, and even Gothi believes in its accuracy Dragon Training and Riding He learned from Astrid's harsh training because she didn't want to leave Berk but the harsh training from her helped Bucket to ride his Zippleback with his best friend Mulch as they were able to fight well against their enemies. Quotes Appearances Trivia *Stoick and Mildew remarked that Bucket lost half of his brain and had his skull crushed like an egg. *Bucket, in a way, resembles C-3PO from Star Wars and Ragetti from Pirates of the Caribbean because he is tall but not very smart, and has a companion who is short but intelligent. *Tom Wilson, who provides the voice of Bucket, starred in the [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0088763/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Back to the Future] movies as Biff Tannen ("What are you looking at, butthead?") - as well as [http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0041857/?ref_=fn_al_ch_1 Griff] and Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen. *In Follow the Leader, Bucket was seen in Fishlegs's dream playing the drums. *Bucket loves a wheel-barrow ride, as mentioned in Animal House. *Bucket's bucket can sense when a storm is coming and how strong the storm will be Site Navigation Category:Viking Category:Characters Category:Hooligans Category:Males Category:Bearded Vikings Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Minor Characters Category:Bucket Category:Mulch